Dwarves named "Durin"
Incarnations of Durin Durin I King Durin I of Khazad-dum (Years of the Trees ? - First Age ?), better known as Durin the Deathless, was the eldest of the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves, first created by Aulë the Valar. Durin was set to sleep alone beneath the mountains of Middle-earth until the Elves were born. The name Durin, like other names of Tolkien's Dwarves, was taken from Old Norse: this was later explained by the translation fiction: because Westron was translated with English, the language of Dale was translated with Old Norse. The Dwarvish names were in Dalish, which therefore was translated in The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings with Old Norse. Tolkien took Durin's name, like most of the dwarf names in his work, from real Norse mythology (in which Durin was the first of the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves and the forger of many wonderful items, such as the sword Tyrfing). Upon his awakening in the Years of the Trees, he traveled until he came upon the Mirrormere, the lake that the Dwarves call Kheled-zâram. He created there a great city within the Misty Mountains. This was Khazad-dûm, later called Moria. According to the Dwarves Durin awoke at Mount Gundabad in the north of the Misty Mountains, which remained a sacred place to them ever after. Durin and his heirs were revered by all Dwarves, and not just those of his own line. Durin founded the line of Dwarves called Durin's Folk. Durin was called the Deathless because he was believed not to die, but rather to fall asleep, and reincarnate in his own line. Apparently though, he did die, it just took so long for the event to occur. Durin II Durin II (First Age ? - Second Age ?) - Little is recorded about his reign, although there are indications that the Dwarves of Khazad-dûm were in a confederation with the Men of the vales of Anduin, where the Men provided food in return for Dwarven weapons. This cooperation continued until the reign of Durin IV. Durin III .]] Durin III (Second Age ? - Second Age ?) - He was the first bearer of one of the Seven Rings, although this was not known to outsiders until the end of the Third Age. The Dwarves of Durin's folk had been given this ring by Celebrimbor himself, and not by Sauron, though Sauron was involved in the making. He also, with his ring, fought Nargrath, the dragon lord. Due to his pride, he was eaten by the dragon, but killed the dragon from within along with his death. Durin IV Durin IV (Second Age ? - Third Age ?) - He joined Gil-galad and Elendil in the Last Alliance. He survived the Siege of Barad-dur and returned back to Khazad-dûm. Durin V Durin V (Third Age ? - Third Age ?) - He lived in Khazad-dûm, and with the aid of the Ring prospered. He was the last of the Durins to have reigned in peace as King of Khazad-dûm without knowledge of the Balrog that slept beneath them. Durin VI Durin VI (TA 1731 - TA 1980) - was King of the Dwarves of Khazad-dûm when the Balrog was aroused deep beneath the city. The creature killed the king in 1980, and became known as Durin's Bane. He was succeeded by his son, Náin I. Durin VII the Last The much later Durin VII (Third Age ? - Fourth Age ?) - was a descendant - some sources say the son - and heir of Thorin III Stonehelm of Durin's folk, who was lord of the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain (Erebor) and the Iron Hills in Wilderland. Durin VII, also known as Durin the Last, was held to be the last king of the line of Durin I. His birth was prophesied at the Battle of Five Armies, and he led Durin's Folk back to recolonise Khazad-dûm "several centuries" after the beginning of the Fourth Age, where they remained 'until the world grew old and the Dwarves failed and the days of Durin's race were ended' (according to The Peoples of Middle-earth, "The Making of Appendix A (iv): Durin's Folk"). External links * * * * * * * de:Durin nl:Durin Category:Dwarves Category:Kings of Durin's Folk Category:Ring bearers